


Waterium Pee

by TheSkellobit



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Desperation, Hyper Pissing, Urination, Watersports, Weaponized Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: This is the story of how the Sudowoodo on Alola's Route 6 learned to fear the power of Z-Moves





	Waterium Pee

Peace and quiet, the perfect atmosphere for fishing. Lana, Alola's esteemed Water Trial Captain whiled her time away fishing in the ponds located close to her trial site. Nothing too eventful. A Wishiwashi here, a Lumineon there. Sometimes she found a Surskit at the end of her reel, but that was about it in terms of excitement. Then again, that was really all she needed. Calm waters, warm weather, and good old fashion fishing.

It was too bad then, that her tranquility was shattered by the sound of hurried footsteps approaching from behind.

"Captain Lana!" A voice called out. Turning to the only pathway leading to the pond behind her, Lana spotted one of the local youngsters running up to her. The boy was tuckered out when he arrived, probably from having run all the way from the Pokemon Center a little ways from here. After catching his breath, the young trainer stood up properly to the captain. "Captain Lana, we have trouble up on Route 6 again."

Lana sighed and shook her head. She already knew what the problem was before it even needed to be said. "The Sudowoodo again?" She asked anyway.

"Yes, captain. They're blocking the road and keeping trainers from passing."

"I guess I better take a look then." Lana resigned herself to putting a halt on her current fishing excursion.

Leaving her rod and bucket among other things behind, Lana traveled up the winding road back to the main Route. Along the way, the captain walked with a slight gait to in her step. After passing by a large waterfall, it suddenly hit her; she neglected to have a restroom break in quite a while. Ordinarily, she would have just waded in the waters and casually relieve herself in the pond she was currently fishing in when no one was looking, but she held it in, believing she could go at anytime. How wrong she was.

Ah, well. Nothing for it, she thought. She would simply have to deal with the Sudowoodo quickly and she could maybe use the facilities at that Day Care located there.

When they finally arrived at the Route, Lana immediately saw the Sudowoodo in question blocking the road. As always, they pretended to be normal trees who just so happened to grow on the path ahead. Locals were familiar with the trickster's antics but tourists found it odd when their Pokemon using Cut seemed non-effective and that just lead to frustration. As a captain and citizen of Alola, Lana made it her personal responsibility to set those ne'er-do-wells straight, and set them straight she would in a timely fashion... because she _reeeally_ had to pee.

Lana stood before the two trouble making Pokemon, ready to show them what's what. Before doing so, she shooed the Youngster away to return to what he was doing before he retrieved her. The captain stood with her arms at her hips, trying to have a scolding air about her.

"Must we do this so often? You two should know better by now." She declared with a soft but determined tone. "As always, I'll give you a few seconds to make way for the public before I call my Pokemon to forcibly do the deed."

No response. The Sudowoodo simply shifted their gazes at one another before returning to their stoic, tree-like stand. Lana sighed, having been through this too many times to count at this point. No matter. It was their choice and they knew the consequences by now.

Placing a hand into the pocket of her trunks, Lana reached around for the Poke Ball containing her... Wait. Where _was_ her Poke Ball? She could have sworn she had it on her person just awhile ago. Where could it possibly have gone!?

Thinking back a ways, Lana tried to recall when she last had it, and she figured it out pretty quickly too. If her memory served, she held it with her when she was fishing, just in case some feisty Pokemon tried to do her harm.

Lana slapped her forehead, embarrassed at herself. She left it back with her fishing rod and bucket at the lake...

Well, this was a compromising situation. Without her Pokemon, Lana's efforts in removing these Sudowoodo would prove useless. All she really had for anything battle related was her Z-Crystal but that proved to be of little use unless she had her partner Pokemon to use it's power. Going all the way back to the lake was a cumbersome trek at the moment, what with her bladder almost full to bursting. Luckily the Day Care was nearby so it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

The trial captain turned and hurried her way back up the Route to the Day Care, making sure not to move too fast, lest she risk springing a leak and making the trip worthless. Once she made it to the small reception room, Lana politely asked about possibly using the facilities as she was close to having an emergency on her hands.

The clerk at the desk smiled and held back a chuckle. "Sorry, captain, but we don't have facilities here at the Day Care. It's just the reception desk, the play area in the back and that's all there is to it!"

'Darn it!' Lana screamed internally. She should have known, what with the building being so obviously small. To make matters worse, the Pokemon Center just up the road lacked a proper restroom too. Unbelievable! Alolan Pokemon Centers were known for their four-star cafe's but not a single one of them came equipped with a toilet!?

Despite her anger, Lana maintained her cool. If she lost it now, an accident would surely follow. But what was she to do? There was no bathroom in sight and her abdomen ached for relief. Lana rocked on her heels trying to keep her inner dam from breaking as she formulated a plan of action in her head. Ugh. If only those Sudowoodo had behaved and kept off the road as she had instructed them to do so many, many times before. Why, if she had her Pokemon right now, she'd use a Z-power to knock some sense into 'em!

Hold on. Z-Power...

Lana reached into her trunks and pulled from it the sparkling blue crystal that was ordinarily for those who passed her trial. Waterium Z. A gem that could enhance the capabilities of water-type moves to much higher potential...

Clutching the jewel in her hand, Lana rushed out of the Day Care and back down the road to the baricading Pokemon. Finally at her limit, she squeezed her legs tightly together. In her desperation, Lana had come up with a plan of sorts. Though its success hindered entirely on chance. There was no guarantee it would work. Hell, not even a reassuring voice saying it _could_ work. But try it she would. After all, it wasn't like she had anyting to lose at this point.

Leering dead on at the fake-tree Pokemon, Lana steeled herself. She took a few steps back to make sure the two troublemakers were in full view, and also to get a better view of the route to make sure no one was watching. It didn't seem like anyone was around at the moment. Good. Lana continued with her plan and dropped her blue trunks to the ground and kicked them off to the side, revealing her navy blue swimming one-piece underneath. She pulled the crotch of her second swim gear to one side, exposing her to the open air. The sight of this stunned the Sudowoodo. They had been around humans enough to know that this kind of exposure was seen as a no-no at worse.

Even odder was what she was doing afterwards. Lana had now taken on a serene appearance, eliminating any idea that she was under duress from her full bladder. She moved her arms from side to side in a pattern that appeared to mimic the ocean's waves crashing on the surface of land. They recognized those movements. Wasn't that the technique she used before her Pokemon unleashed a devastating water move? But where were her Pokemon, then? What good was this if she was alone?

Once Lana completed her Z-Pose, it seemed like the world grew a little dark. The world appeared to dim and Lana herself looked like she was glowing. The normally calm face of the trial captain twisted into an intimidating grin and sharpened eyes. The atmosphere grew cold and the Sudowoodo began to fear that their insistence on blocking the way may have been a mistake...

Lana moved her legs until they were shoulder-length apart, then used her hands to spread open her visible womanhood. Time appeared to slow to a crawl for a brief moment. Then, with no warning at all, an unnaturally enormous jet of urine blasted forth from Lana. The torrent was massive! Large enugh to rival any waterfall. The gargantuan wave of yellow slammed into the Pokemon with enough force to knock them over and sweep them up in the ridiculous current. The immense power behind it all was indicative of how much Lana had been holding herself back, but no longer. She released everything she had, and it showed given off by the fact that she almost couldn't see over the veritable wall of piss that she had been firing off.

Just like with any Z-Move, it was powerful but brief. Within mere second, Lana found herself emptied out. Her disturbingly huge piss-cannon died down to a fairly normal trickle that dropped down to the dirt between her legs. The road ahead was completely soaked. The orange dirt quickly settled into a muddy slurry thanks to her. The Sudowoodo that were previously blocking the way were seen several yards away from where they started. Being Rock-types, they had a natural weakness to water, and Lana's display had completely knocked them out. They were flat on the ground, beady eyes now confused swirls with no means of being an obstacle any longer.

"Hmph. That takes care of that, then." Lana announced. She felt a sense of pride, feeling that she may have discovered an all new type of technique that had gone unnoticed. She wondered if Professor Kukui was aware of such applications of Z-Power? Whatever the case, more than anything, she was grateful for having found an outlet for her distressed stomach. She felt better than ever now; two Wingulls with one stone! And debatably the best part was that she seemed to have taken care of this unnoticed.

No one came running to see what that ungodly noise was that she produced when she unleashed the beast. Really the only evidence of what transpired here was the unmistakable scent of pee. However, given that the route was right next to a ranch, people could easily just assume it was because this particular location was a bit down wind and could attribute it to the Pokemon rather than her.

After readjusting her swimsuit and covering up her privates, Lana walked over to her trunks that she left to the side and slipped them back on. Now that her job was done, she could get back to some nice and quiet fishing.

From then onward, the traumatic experience caused by Lana's actions inflicted a phobia of the dreaded blue jewel within those two Sudowoodo. Some days they continued to block the path and give Trainers a hard time, but as soon as they saw that accursed gem glittering in their hands, they immediately turned tail and ran for the hills.


End file.
